Electrical connectors are known. Typically, installation personnel must install multiple, single connectors, which increases the possibility of crossing the wires at the connection points. This problem is often compounded with the fact that several connectors are usually located in close proximity and at least one connection includes a terminal or conductor that is at an opposing angle when compared to another connection. Therefore, improvements to known connectors would be beneficial.